The Child
by Alwaysright
Summary: well..not good at summary's so just read it and think of one yourself. this fic tho is mainly baised on Cole and Phoebe and there child, Faith. this is like 5 years later. and i know the title suxs but its the only thing i came up. i'm just so new at this
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, but not really anywhere, Cole was looking at a picture, a picture of the woman he cared deeply for, Phoebe Halliwell. He knew that he could just shimmer into the house and that they could talk over everything, but he wasn't up to anything yet. He still had a little damage left after they vanquished The Source who had taken over his body ages ago. Now he was just a demon, and not a human, which he did like because being a demon is all he really knows, he hated being a human who can't protect his own love from harm. He then started to think if Phoebe had fallen in love with someone else, which he did not like to know about. Phoebe and him had good times...but there as also some bad ones. Cole looked out at the night sky, it was beautiful out. On nights like this Phoebe and him would cuddle and look out there window. He was deeply missing her. He needs to talk to her. Then Cole figured that tomorrow night he would shimmer into Phoebe's room and they can talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and went into her daughter's bedroom to get her up. "Come on hunny, wake up." Phoebe said while shaking her gently. "Just a couple more minutes mommy." Faith said lightly. Phoebe laughed and replied, "Ok, but just a couple. I will come and get you when breakfast is ready." Faith gave a groan, which Phoebe understood as a yes.  
  
"Good morning." Piper cheerfully said while seeing her sister coming into the kitchen. "Hey Pips, what is the chef making for breakfast today?" Piper laughed and said, "Nothing much because I have to go down to P3 for interviews for a new bartender, but we are having muffins, pancakes, and eggs just the way everyone wants them." Piper gave a big smile and continued cooking. "You seem very cheerful today, what is up?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, its just that its Leo and my anniversary and I just can't wait till he gets home from doing whatever The Elders want him for and we will have the most delicious dinner he has ever had." "Wow, its been 6 years that you two have been married...and Melinda I turning 4 next month. What do you guys have planned special for that?" Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister with wide eyes, "I can't believe I forgot her birthday, I'm such a bad mother." Piper sat down in the closest chair next to her. "Aw, sweety, your not a bad mother, you just been thinking about you're anniversary, and Melinda's birthday is in a month, so you don't have to worry." Phoebe said trying to reassure her sister. "I guess your right." Piper sighed and went back to cooking. "So, did Paige leave already for work?" "Yes, she seemed to be in a hurry, normally she would stay for breakfast and orb to work." "Well maybe she almost got caught and doesn't want anybody to actually catch her." "Maybe, well I'm almost done here so can you get Melinda up?" "Sure, and I will get Faith up too."  
  
  
  
  
  
(There Becca, I had Cole be in this chapter. * lol * I had other ideas for this chapter but I think it should be later. Hehe) 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere, but not really anywhere, Cole was looking at a picture, a picture of the woman he cared deeply for, Phoebe Halliwell. He knew that he could just shimmer into the house and that they could talk over everything, but he wasn't up to anything yet. He still had a little damage left after they vanquished The Source who had taken over his body ages ago. Now he was just a demon, and not a human, which he did like because being a demon is all he really knows, he hated being a human who can't protect his own love from harm. He then started to think if Phoebe had fallen in love with someone else, which he did not like to know about. Phoebe and him had good times...but there as also some bad ones. Cole looked out at the night sky, it was beautiful out. On nights like this Phoebe and him would cuddle and look out there window. He was deeply missing her. He needs to talk to her. Then Cole figured that tomorrow night he would shimmer into Phoebe's room and they can talk.  
  
  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and went into her daughter's bedroom to get her up. "Come on hunny, wake up." Phoebe said while shaking her gently. "Just a couple more minutes mommy." Faith said lightly. Phoebe laughed and replied, "Ok, but just a couple. I will come and get you when breakfast is ready." Faith gave a groan, which Phoebe understood as a yes.  
  
"Good morning." Piper cheerfully said while seeing her sister coming into the kitchen. "Hey Pips, what is the chef making for breakfast today?" Piper laughed and said, "Nothing much because I have to go down to P3 for interviews for a new bartender, but we are having muffins, pancakes, and eggs just the way everyone wants them." Piper gave a big smile and continued cooking. "You seem very cheerful today, what is up?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, its just that its Leo and my anniversary and I just can't wait till he gets home from doing whatever The Elders want him for and we will have the most delicious dinner he has ever had." "Wow, its been 6 years that you two have been married...and Melinda I turning 4 next month. What do you guys have planned special for that?" Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister with wide eyes, "I can't believe I forgot her birthday, I'm such a bad mother." Piper sat down in the closest chair next to her. "Aw, sweety, your not a bad mother, you just been thinking about you're anniversary, and Melinda's birthday is in a month, so you don't have to worry." Phoebe said trying to reassure her sister. "I guess your right." Piper sighed and went back to cooking. "So, did Paige leave already for work?" "Yes, she seemed to be in a hurry, normally she would stay for breakfast and orb to work." "Well maybe she almost got caught and doesn't want anybody to actually catch her." "Maybe, well I'm almost done here so can you get Melinda up?" "Sure, and I will get Faith up too."  
  
  
  
  
  
(There Becca, I had Cole be in this chapter. * lol * I had other ideas for this chapter but I think it should be later. Hehe) 


End file.
